Game On
by DizzyUpTheGirl01
Summary: Part 2 of a Shield trilogy. Roman challenges a friend to a game. Companion piece to Nefarious Intentions (Ambrose) and Private Show (Rollins), it's not necessary to read those to follow this story. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Reviews are welcome.


I own nothing. This is part 2 of a Shield trio. Part one was an Ambrose bit, Nefarious Intentions. They don't follow each other so there's no need to read the others except to humor me.

The tall brunette yelled through the door as she knocked twice, "ROME! I'm hungry and bored! OPEN THE FU-" the door swung open, a muscular Samoan standing on the other side, long black hair pulled back in a knot at the back of his head. His bare chest revealing a tribal patterned tattoo covering the left pec and snaking down his entire arm. "Jesus Christ woman, get in here before someone calls security." The brunette smirked and rolled her green eyes. "Dude, seriously…put a shirt on. Nobody wants to see that shit." She walked past him into the hotel room. "You'd think being the Golden God the internet has dubbed you as, you'd get a better hotel room." She tutted, shaking her head, laughing when she caught a pillow to the side of the head.

"That hurt! And here, I came bearing gifts." She held up the new Call of Duty.

"Sweet. I can't believe I lost mine." He snatched the game from her fingers and slid it into the gaming console.

"I can't believe you let it out of your sight long enough to lose it. You treated that game like it was your soul mate or something." His eyes flashed over to her, seriousness pouring from the grey depths. "Don't cheapen the love we had. That game and I, we had something special."

"You," she took a swig of the beer she'd grabbed from the mini fridge, "are a special kind of weird. You know that, right?"

He laughed, turning the game on, "Yeah, it's just because of the company I keep though." He watched as the girl to his right shoved an entire piece of pepperoni pizza into her mouth and started on a second. "You gonna actually chew that piece or just swallow it whole too?"

"Fuck off, Roman." She said, her mouth full. "I told you I was hungry." She took another drink, washing down the pizza, "Now, you ready to get your ass kicked or what?"

"First off little girl, no way are you kicking my ass at anything and two, I thought you hated videogames."

She glared at him, a smile playing at her lips, "First off fucker, you best believe I'm about to kick that big ass of yours all over this hotel and two…that's a common misconception. I love playing videogames, I just suck at them."

He shook his head, "And yet you plan to kick my ass?"

"Yeah," she smirked, "I do."

The duo sat on the in room couch, playing the game, cussing each other and the tv for a few hours before changing games to the latest WWE game. "Do you even know what you're doing or do you just push random buttons and hope for the best?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was on her knees on the couch, pushing buttons furiously.

"Basically. Now, hush your face and take this ass whipping! Wha- Cheater!" She growled as her character was pinned and beaten. "That's it! This means war big man. Oh, it's on now."

Roman shook his head, laughing and hit the rematch button.

After barely kicking out of a pin attempt, the brunette jerked the controller, pushing buttons in a fevered attempt to gain the upper hand, getting a little over zealous in her movements she bumped her elbow into the larger mans upper arm and grinned when it caused his grip to slip and allowed her to maneuver her character to get the advantage. "Damnit woman!" He growled, laughing.

She stared at the tv as her character started losing again. She jerked her controller to the left, leaning in front of the Samoan and blocking his view of the tv. "Hey!" He bellowed. "I can't see!"

"I never said I played fair, Princess." She chuckled, jumping again in his line of sight. "HEY!" She yelled as he looped his arms over her head and around her sides, pinning her arms down and pulling her back so he could see the tv, never taking his hands off his controller.

"What? I thought it was no holds barred. You started it. And, I'm not a princess."

"So that's how you want it?" She grinned, "You have no idea what you've started. Don't fuck with the master…and you totally are." She turned her head to the side briefly and bit his shoulder.

"The fuck? You just bit me! Have you even had all of your shots?" He leaned his body to the right, pinning her beneath him, placing his upper body between her and the back of the couch, out of the reach of her mouth.

"No, you should probably be worried." She said trying to keep her voice steady and serious. "You do realize," she pushed random buttons, managing to get her character to kick out again, "that I will eventually win."

"Keep dreaming. OH YEAH! SPEAR! I win again!"

"Well yeah, you are playing with yourself," she paused briefly, "yes, I realize what I just said. But, you know you way better than I know my dude."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." He handed her his controller and hit rematch again. "You be me and I'll be someone else…and still kick your ass." He added as an afterthought.

She moved around beneath his weight, he just pinned her down tighter, "You do realize you moving doesn't actually help with the game, right?"

"No, it totally helps." She jerked again, tongue stuck out. "I will beat you." She groaned as his character kicked out of her pin attempt. "COME ON REF! That was 3!"

His laughter rumbled in her ear, "You can't even beat me…with me."

"Shut up, Rome!" Her eyes widened as his character hit the mat from a spear and hers went for the pin. She leaned her head back and licked the side of his face; instinctually he dropped the controller and wiped his cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You LICKED me!"

"THREE! I WIN!" She threw her arms over her head. "I told you I'd win."

"One out of a thousand doesn't count…and…and you fucking licked me!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Technically, I still won since you beat me, with me. Still a Reigns victory."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Rematch?" She snatched his controller from the floor and handed it to him.

"Hell yeah." He said, the two clicking away on their controllers. He slung a leg over her lower body, effectively stilling her. "Just because you jump, doesn't mean your dude does on the game."

She wiggled her legs free, draping one over the edge of the couch, foot on the floor. "Anyone ever tell you you're fucking heavy?"

"The last girl I had under me didn't mind." Silence fell over the room before the two exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Getting cocky, Rome. Please don't tell me you've turned into a man whore. And, I didn't say I minded. I just like breathing."

"It's not cocky, it's confidence." He smirked. "And you didn't seem to mind not breathing when we first met."

She rolled her eyes, "I was just bored and you were there…don't flatter yourself. I've matured since then…gotten wiser in my age."

He laughed, "It was 4 months ago…and you haven't changed any since then."

"Moment of weakness, Big Man…moment of weakness." She bit her lip then stuck her tongue out, concentrating on the game again.

"So, being this close doesn't make you think about that night?"

"Nope." She grinned as her character slung his into the turn buckle. "Hell yeah!"

"So, us touching…nothing?" He slid his hand down her side to her hip.

"Nope." She went for the pin, so caught up in getting a win she didn't notice he'd stopped playing.

"So, there's nothing I can do to distract you?"

"Nada. Focused…like a Jedi."

"That," he pushed her hair to the side and breathed against her ear, "that sounds like a challenge." He smiled as she tensed briefly before refocusing on the game.

"Take it how you want." She felt his chest vibrate with laughter, "That's not what I meant, perv." She'd restarted the game as a one player.

His hand slid up her rib cage and back down to her hip, pulling her body back against his, "Still feeling like a Jedi?"

"Yep."

He noted she was focused on the game in a different way, a forced focus, her stubbornness refusing to admit defeat. The change in her voice gave her away. He nuzzled her neck, sliding his thigh between hers and tight against her core. He watched as her jaw clenched and released when he nipped at her neck and collar bone. "Don't forget," he pushed up with his leg, rubbing against her and sliding his hand under her shirt to rest below her breast, "I know how to make you squirm." He knew his deep voice rumbling against her ear was her weak spot. She'd drunkenly confessed it to him one night. He felt her shiver slightly and relax.

"That's not fair…using a drunk confession against me." She smiled and bit her lip, "Just remember," she wiggled her hips against his leg, arching her back, "I know just as much about you."

He watched, eyes wide as her chest raised toward him, and her hip wiggle working two fold for her own benefit and rubbing against his hardening length. He stilled briefly, before kissing the side of her neck and moved his hand to cup her breast, a hardened nipple brushing his palm.

She felt him smile against her neck, "What? It's cold in here."

"Mmhmm, whatever helps you sleep at night." He repeated her words back to her, his large hand kneading her breast before sliding back down her body. He shifted his leg back and slid his hand between them, over her pink yoga pants, "Give up. You know you want to." He slid his hand back up and beneath the waistband of her pants and beneath her panties, smiling when he felt how wet she was, "I know you want to. I can do this all night, we both know it's just a matter of time before I win and you give up."

She inhaled sharply when two of his fingers slid into her, "You overestimate your powers of seduction. You'll give in long before I will." She reached over, cupping him and sliding her hand into his shorts. "It's so much more fun when two play."

His fingers stilled momentarily, his head leaning forward resting against hers as her hand moved over him. She let out a small whimper as his fingers slowly started moving inside her again. "Finally, something we agree on." They both lay there, eyes locked, green daring grey to give in. Grey challenging green to speak first. Both fighting to concentrate on what they were doing to the other, not what was being done to them. Hands and fingers sliding over their most intimate body parts. The game and controllers long forgotten, music from the game playing in the background, their heavy breaths echoing off the walls, the occasional moan and whimper sneaking out.

"Give up?" He ground out through clenched teeth, sweat beading on his forehead.

She shook her head, "You?"

He ignored her question, "I'll let you win, under one condition…"

"What's that?"

"Tell me you haven't thought about that first night, not once. How it felt. How I made you feel. How good it was to have me inside you." She clenched her eyes closed and gripped his forearm as his fingers worked faster, his thumb brushing her clit. "How I tasted." He kissed her collar bone, sucking gently. "How you tasted on me. How you begged just before you screamed my name. Tell me you haven't thought about it when you've been alone, in the shower, or in your bed. Tell me you haven't touched yourself and imagined it was me."

She pushed his arm away and pulled him down for a heated kiss, their tongues sliding against one another. "Fine, you win."

A grin spread across his face, "Say it."

"You. Win." She started tugging at his sweats as his hands worked pulling her clothes down her legs.

"That's not what I want to hear."

She growled, frustration marring her features.

"You already gave in; just say it and we'll both feel better."

"Rome, shut up and fuck me."

"There's my girl." He shifted between her legs, rubbing his erection between her folds before sliding into her in one long, powerful motion.

"Mother fucker! That feels…fuck." Her back arched off the couch, hands clawing at his lower back, pulling him closer.

He reached down, grabbing her right leg and pulling it higher around his waist, his grip tight, his other arm holding him up as his hips snapped against hers eliciting whimpers and moans from the body writhing beneath him. "I know. God, I fucking know." He panted out.

Her hands slid up his back, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing with each thrust. "Please," she whimpered against his neck, "don't stop."

He leaned back on his knees, pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders and getting a new angle. His head tilted to the side as he watched her hands fall off his shoulders and to her own breasts, her left hand squeezing a breast as her right hand moved down her own body, rubbing her sensitive nub. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her hips bucked off the couch, meeting his thrusts.

She jerked off the couch, sitting up on his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck for support, fingers tangling in his hair. His grip shifted to her hips, guiding her up and down on him. He growled against her lips when he felt her tighten around him and her fingers digging into his back. "Fuck!" He bellowed out, exploding and twitching inside her.

Roman laid back on the couch, pulling her with him, both catching their breaths. He looked down at her, "Truce?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "You know, this can't happen again though. I can't keep waking up next to someone so much prettier than me. This hair, it's making me question my sexuality."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Shut up and go to sleep woman."


End file.
